Gejagt
by christabel
Summary: Delu, eine Elbin, hat einen unmoralischen Beruf - das Töten. Nur leider wird ihr dieser schon bald zum Verhängnis werden, denn ihr nächster Auftrag verlangt den Tod der Verlobten des Prinzen Legolas und so muss sie schmerzhaft mit den Konsequenzen ihrer A
1. Kapitel 1

Numb 

Sie saß auf einem Ast im Gezweig einer mächtigen Eiche, die ihr Schutz und Sicherheit für Vorhaben bot. Jede Sehne ihres Körpers war zum Zerreißen angespannt. Eine unermüdliche Spannung durchzog ihren Leib. Eine Hand ruhte auf dem blanken Holz des kostbaren Bogens – jederzeit bereit ihn zu spannen und ihrem Ziel den Tod zu bringen. Ihre wachsamen Augen verfolgten jede einzelne Bewegung ihres Opfers, wie sie ging, sprach und sogar atmete. Ihrem Blick entging keine kleine Regung ihrer Gesichtszüge. Langsam ließ sie ihren Arm nach hinten an ihren gänzlich gefüllten Köcher wandern um ihrer lebenden Zielscheibe jeden Moment ein Ende zu setzen. Sie führte ihre Bewegungen mit einer unglaublichen Präzision und Konzentration aus, nur um sich keinen noch so geringen Fehler zu leisten.

Auf der Lichtung, an dessen Rand sich die Jägerin aufhielt, rastete eine Gruppe von geringer Anzahl an Elben, die schon den gesamten Tag auf Reisen waren und sich nun nach den Anstrengungen eine Pause gönnten. Wichtige Personen waren anwesend, die auf dem Heimweg zu der königlichen Stadt im nördlichen Eryn Lasgalen war um ein langerwartetes Fest zu feiern – die Vermählung des Prinzen mit seiner Verlobten Iocaste. Beide saßen in der Mitte und einige Wachen, die sonst im Palast dienten, standen oder saßen am Rand um etwaige Angriffe abzuwehren. Niemand rechnete jedoch mit solchen Umständen, jedoch war es Pflicht nur mit Begleitung den Eryn Lasgalen zu durchqueren.

Iocaste saß neben ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann und unterhielt sich mit einem der Wachen. Legolas dagegen starrte nur hinaus in den dunklen Wald, denn es war inzwischen Nacht eingekehrt und das einzige Licht spendeten die wenigen Fackel, die die Elben angezündet hatten.

Delu, die scharfsichtige Jägerin, wandte für einen kurzen Moment ihren Blick von ihrem Opfer und achtete auf die Positionen, die die Wachposten eingenommen hatten. Es schien der richtige Augenblick gekommen zu sein. Wieder schenkte sie Iocaste ihre Aufmerksamkeit, die sich von ihrem Platz nicht wegbewegt hatte. Unwillkürlich spannte Delu jeden einzelnen Muskel in ihrem Körper an, doch ihr Herz schlug noch gleichmäßig in einem ruhigen Takt. Langsam bewegte sie ihren Reiterbogen vor sich, dabei auf die Blätter um sich achtend, damit sie das Laub nicht streifte. So lautlos es ihr möglich war, bewegte sie sich auf den massiven Ast dieser mächtigen Eiche. Den ganzen Tag war sie der Gruppe gefolgt und auch all die Tage zuvor. Kaum Proviant trug sie bei sich, doch sie wartete stets auf den rechten Moment und er war gekommen.

Sie umgriff einen ihrer unscheinbaren Pfeile und legte ihn leise an den Griff des Bogens an. Ihre klaren Augen fixierten die Elbin, die einige Meter von ihr entfernt auf dem Boden saß. Mit dem Pfeil zielte sie direkt auf das Herz der jungen Frau und langsam zog sie die Sehne nach hinten. Ihr Arm bildete dabei exakt eine Verlängerung des Pfeiles. Ihr Atem ging ruhig, weil sie durch die Bewegungen ihres Brustkorbes keine Verschiebung des Bogens erlauben durfte. Noch immer war ihr Herzschlag in Ruhe und keine Aufregung war zu spüren. Ruhig wie immer, wenn sie im Begriff war jemanden zu töten, fixierte sie ihr Ziel genau. Ohne auch nur an die Gründe zu denken, weshalb sie diese Frau töten wollte, schloss sie noch einmal kurz die Augen.

Nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde öffnete sie diese wieder und sofort ließ sie den Pfeil los, der direkt durch das dichte Gezweig auf das Herz der Frau steuerte.

Legolas ließ gerade seinen Blick über die Bäume, die die Lichtung abgrenzten, wandern, als er den tödlichen Pfeil bemerkte. Doch noch bevor er aufschreien konnte, traf er schon sein Ziel. Schneller als auch nur irgendjemand aus der Gruppe den Pfeil mit seinen Augen verfolgen konnte, traf er Iocaste direkt ins Herz. Durch den Aufprall des tödlichen Geschosses wurde ihr zarter Körper nach hinten befördert und sie blieb reglos auf dem Rücken liegen. Ihr klaren Augen starrten hinauf zum Himmel und ihr Mund war etwas geöffnet. Legolas stand mit vor Schock weit geöffneten Augen auf und rannte auf seine Verlobte zu. Neben ihr fiel er in die Knie und noch bevor er es wahr haben wollte, war offensichtlich, dass sie tot war. Eine kleine Blutspur lief aus ihrem Mundwinkel herab. Fassungslos starrte er hinab auf den weißen reglosen Körper der jungen Frau und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Von weit außerhalb hörte er dumpfe Schreie, doch sie drangen kaum zu ihm hindurch, denn eine dichte Nebelschwaden hatten sich um ihn gelegt, sodass er alles, was sich außerhalb befand nur noch verzehrt und tonlos wahrnahm. Ewig schien es ihm, wie er auf die geöffneten ausdruckslosen Augen von Iocaste herabsah, doch vergingen nur wenige Sekunden.  
Sekunden, die Delu genügten um ihren Reiterbogen wieder an einer Halterung am Rücken zu befestigen. Sie sah nicht mehr hinab auf die Lichtung, wo sich ein großer Kreis um die Tote bildete. Elegant sprang sie vom Ast herunter und leichtfüßig kam sie auf den moosbedeckten Boden zum Stehen. Doch so sehr sie auch versuchte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, gab es immer diese Momente, in denen es ihr unmöglich war. Momente, in denen der Pfeil auf ihr Opfer schlug, Momente, in denen sie versuchte zu entkommen. Doch so leichtfüßig sie als Elbin auch gehen konnte, waren es immer ihre Waffen, die Geräusche verursachten, so auch jetzt, als sie auf den Boden aufkam.

Gerade wollte sie sich zum Gehen umdrehen, als sie einer der Wachen zu bemerken schien. Als sie zum Laufen ansetzte, spürte sie plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Bein. Irritiert sah sie hinab und erkannte, dass sich ein Dolch den Weg durch das Fleisch ihres Unterbeines gebahnt hatte. Blut sickerte aus der Wunde hervor und floss hinab über den Stiefel, aber auch innerhalb bildete sich eine Pfütze aus Blut. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren und so riss sie den Dolch ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben heraus und steckte diesen in ihren Gürtel. Trotz der furchtbaren Schmerzen rannte sie davon, doch sie war zu langsam. Sie kam nicht voran, jedoch schnell genug, denn niemand schien ihr zu folgen.

Nachdem sie die Lichtung hinter sich gelassen hatte und an einem steilen Hang im Wald einen sicheren Platz zum Rasten fand, begutachtete sie die Wunde an ihrem Bein. Sie verfluchte diesen Elben, der ihr diese zufügte, doch für Rache war weder Zeit noch war es ein Nutzen für sie. Delu hatte keinerlei Zeit um die Wunde zu reinigen oder ordnungsgemäß zu verarzten. Sie legte lediglich einen Verband an, der die Heilung jedoch nicht weiter voran brachte. Aber es musste genügen, zumindest für die Flucht.  
Delu hatte keinerlei Grund dieser Elbin den Tod zu bringen, doch ein andere hatte es. Ihr Auftraggeber. Delu tötete niemals aus eigenem Wunsch heraus, nur auf Befehl. Dafür spielte es keine Rolle, wer ihr Opfer war, denn sie konnte töten. Töten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ohne dass Schuldgefühle sie heimsuchten und ohne darüber nachzudenken, wer ihr Opfer eigentlich war. Sie war nur eine todbringende Maschine, der nicht einmal bewusst war, was Tod bedeutete. Auch diesmal war es nicht anders. Sie hatte nur noch eines im Kopf, ihre Flucht, denn es war offensichtlich, dass sie ab den heutigen Tag gejagt werden würde. 

- - -  
Eryn Lasgalen – Name, der dem Düsterwald nach dem Ringkrieg gegeben wurde.

Reiterbogen – Bogenart, die vor allem zu Pferd verwendet wird, relativ niedrige Höhe.


	2. Kapitel 2

Don't stay

Diese Nacht erwies sich als bitterer Feind von Delu. Nicht nur, dass sie verwundet worden war, nun verschwanden auch noch die Wolken vom Mond und das bleiche Licht schien auf den Waldboden hinab direkt auf sie. Sie konnte ihre Position nicht ändern, denn nur hier, wo sie sich derzeit befand, war sie noch sicher – hier zwischen der steilen Wand des Hanges, der weit hinauf führte, und einem breiten Gestrüpp, hinter dem man sie kaum vermuten konnte. Doch das Licht spiegelte sich auf den metallenen Details ihrer Kleidung, die sehr auffällig erschien, sich jedoch als sehr hilfreich in Bezug auf ihre Aufgaben erwies. Delu trug zwei unterschiedlich hohe Stiefel. Der linke, der nun durch den Dolchwurf beschädigt worden war, reichte nur bis kurz unter das Knie und an dessen oberen Seite war ein metallener Schutz für dieses befestigt, in dem sich das Mondlicht spiegelte und ein weißes grelles Licht ausstrahlte. Der rechte Stiefel war um einiges größer, denn dieser endete in der Mitte ihres Oberschenkels. Zum Ausgleich für dieses so sonderbar erscheinende Schuhwerk, hatte sich Delu ein Lederband mehrmals um das linke Bein geschnürt, in dessen Seite eine kleine Metallscheibe eingearbeitet war. Des Weiteren verhüllte das übrige aus Leder gefertigte Kleidungsstück lediglich noch die nötigsten Körperstellen. Doch darüber trug sie stets einen langen Mantel, von dem man den Eindruck gewann, dass er jedes Licht, welches auf ihn schien, verschluckte und in seiner tiefen Schwärze gefangen hielt.

Delu bemühte sich in ihrer Nervosität ihr Haar zu bändigen. Noch immer gab es keine Spur von Verfolgern oder Angreifern, doch für sie bestand kein Zweifel, dass noch welche folgen würden, noch vor Sonnenaufgang und bis dahin blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Und sie sollte Recht behalten, denn schon nach einiger Zeit konnte sie mit viel Aufmerksamkeit leise Stimmen hören. Sie waren noch entfernt. Zunächst erschrocken, drehte sie sich herum und spähte hinaus in die Düsternis des Waldes bei Nacht, aber nichts war zu sehen – weder die Gestalten von bewaffneten Männern noch das flackernde Licht von Fackeln. Dennoch war sie sich ganz sicher, dass sie hier waren. Noch nie hatte sie sich in einem Geräusch geirrt, denn sie hatte sich das Schweigen und das Lauschen so gut antrainiert, dass es ihr unmöglich war auch nur den geringsten Laut zu überhören. Ihr Beruf hatte einen großen Preis eingefordert, doch sie fand sich damit ab und letztendlich stellte sich Zufriedenheit mit ihren Lebensumständen ein.

So leise es ihr möglich war, nahm sie ihren Bogen und Köcher und befestigte beides an ihrem Rücken. Danach nahm sie sich ihr langes Elbenmesser und brachte es an der dafür vorgesehenen Halterung an ihrem Gürtel an und verschwand so geräuschlos und wachsam wie ein beobachtetes Reh.

Legolas hatte seinen gespannten Bogen in der Hand und achtete auf jeden Schritt, den er vor sich setzte. Seine Männer standen zu seiner linken und rechten Seite und langsam kreisten sie den Platz vor sich ein, an dem ein steiler Hang nach oben führte, als wäre er als Stufe einer gewaltigen Treppe vorgesehen. Er hatte nicht zu befürchten angegriffen zu werden, denn er wusste schon, wo sich dieser Angreifer, der jedoch nun als Opfer schien, befand. Von weitem hatte er ein grelles Licht aufblitzen sehen und es war für ihn eindeutig zu erkennen gewesen, dass es nur von einem Stück Metall stammen konnte. Jeden seiner Schritte setzte er so gezielt, damit keines falls ein Laut an das Ohr des eingekreisten Opfers dringen konnte.

Das Einzige, was Legolas verspürte, war der rasende Zorn, die Trauer hatte sich schon zurückgezogen um für die mächtige Wut Platz zu schaffen, die sich vollends entfaltete. Die Wut übermannte ihn und legte sich auf sein ganzes Handeln. Er konnte nur daran denken, den Mörder Iocastes zu finden, ihn zu foltern und ihn qualvoll zu töten. Es war unglaublich, wie er nur zu einem solchen Gemütszustand kommen konnte, doch nur für ihn waren seine Gedanken zu rechtfertigen. Seine Augen blitzten hell auf vor Verlangen und Begierde den Mörder zu fassen, er würde ihn qualvoll töten, sofort wenn er ihn sah.

Erstaunlicher Weise hatte sich Legolas noch so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er nicht sofort losrannte um den Schuldigen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Langsam und kontrolliert führte er seine Wachmänner an, denn er war ein erfahrener Krieger und niemals würde er es erlauben, dass diesem Frevler eine Flucht gelingen würde und wenn er ihn bis zur Küste Mittelerdes jagen müsste.

Der Prinz war nur mit wenigen seiner Männer weitergegangen. Den anderen hatte er den Befehl erteilt Iocaste zu seiner Heimatstadt zu bringen. Er wollte zurückkommen mit seiner Beute, dem Mörder, und wollte ihn bestrafen, wie er es verdient hatte, wenn er ihm nicht schon vorher den Todesschlag versetzt hatte. Er wollte ihn leiden sehen, so sehr wie er bei dem Anblick seiner toten Geliebten leiden musste. Sofort als Legolas wieder an dieses Bild denken musste, schnürte eine unsichtbare Macht seinen Hals zu und nahm ihm jegliche Luft, sodass er nach Luft schnappen musste. Seine Augen brannten ihn, doch keine Träne kam zum Vorschein. Er schüttelte sofort die aufkeimende Trauer ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe.

Sie betraten schon die kleine Wiese, die sich direkt vor dem Steinhang befand und kamen immer näher auf den Strauch zu, hinter dem sie Delu vermuteten. Da ihre Formation einem Halbkreis glich, hatte einer der Männer einen guten Blick auf ihr Ziel, doch musste er feststellen, dass sich dort niemand befand. „Mein Herr, er ist nicht hier." wandte er sich an seinen Prinzen, und Legolas' Anspannung in seinem Körper legte sich sofort wieder. Er blieb vor Enttäuschung stehen, sah sich aber sofort um – um ihn herum war nichts zu erkennen, daher sah er fast aus Zufall nach oben. Er meinte einen Schatten auf der Anhöhe zu erkennen, wie ein langes Stück Stoff, das sich schnell von ihnen weg bewegte. „Dort oben!" rief Legolas mit seiner noch immer sanft klingenden Stimme den anderen zu und deutete dabei mit dem Finger auf die Anhöhe.

Delu erreichte gerade das Ende dieses steilen Hanges und konnte schon die Schritte der anderen unter sich hören. Der Wind in dieser Höhe wirkte mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit auf ihren schmalen Körper ein und ließ ihre langen weiß-blonden Haare einen Tanz aufführen. Mit letzter Kraft konnte sie sich und das verletzte Bein nach oben ziehen. Als sie oben angekommen war, ließ sie sich kraftlos auf den Rücken fallen und legte sich die Hand auf die Brust, die sich schnell hob und senkte. Stoßweise atmete sie ein und aus und sie konnte spüren, wie ihr Blut in Wallungen geriet. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, drehte sie sich herum und sah über den Abhang hinab auf das, was sich unter ihr zutrug. Die Elben schienen sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Schnell stand sie auf und lief davon, bevor man ihr noch auf die Spur kommen würde.

Als sie sich umsah, wo sie sich befand, musste sie feststellen, dass es eine grasbedeckte Ebene war, wo sich nur vereinzelt niedrige Bäume befanden. Sie sah direkt gen Osten und sah somit, wie sich der Himmel am Horizont von schwarz allmählich in ein blau färbte. Zwischen den Sträuchern und Bäumen breiteten sich Nebelschwaden aus und das Schwarz der Nacht wurde langsam zu einem dumpfen Grau. Auf den Blättern lagen kleine Tautropfen, in denen sich das fahle Licht der aufgehenden Sonne spiegelte. Morgendliche Kälte erquickte ihren halbnackten Körper, auf dem sich allmählich bleiche Gänsehaut bildete. Ratlos drehte Delu sich im Kreis und sah sich immer wieder um. Sie war ausgeliefert, hier oben würde sie niemals Schutz finden. Es half nur noch eines – schnelle Flucht.

Zwischen ihr und dem Abhang lagen nur wenige Meter und doch konnte sie unverkennbare Geräusche hören. Die Elben hatten sie bemerkt und hatten ihre Fährte aufgenommen. Ohne noch darauf zu hören, was sie sagten, rannte sie los – zwischen den Bäumen entlang und schlug zeitweise verwirrende Wege ein in der Hoffnung ihre Spur würde sich verlieren. Sie hatte gänzlich Recht behalten, denn sie fühlte sich nun nur noch wie ein gejagtes Tier.

- - -

Gespannter Bogen – Bogen, an dem die Sehne befestigt ist.


	3. Kapitel 3

Runaway 

Delus kraftloser Körper trug sich mit all der Kraft, die er noch besaß, über die flache Ebene, auf der es keinen Schutz für die Jägerin gab. Ihr Fuß hatte ihr schon vor wenigen Stunden den Dienst verweigert und dennoch belastete sie ihn so stark es nötig war. Sie spürte unter ihrem schweren Stiefel das bebende Fleisch und die pulsierenden Adern, die durch den Dolch entzwei gerissen worden waren. Sie trug keinerlei Proviant bei sich, ihr Pferd hatte sie schon vor Tagen zu Schande geritten und der letzte Tropfen Wasser, der ihren Mund benetzt hatte, war Tage her. Ihr Magen verlangte unaufhörlich nach Arbeit und allmählich hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde ihre Kehle heraufklettern und ihr einen furchtbaren Erstickungstod bringen. Geschwächt von den erbarmungslosen Strahlen der Sonne, hatte sie ihren Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und in einem Hauch von Unachtsamkeit stürzte Delu über einen spitzen Stein, der aus der Erde stach.

Ohne einen Schrei von sich zu geben, fiel sie zu Boden und blieb erschöpft liegen. Ihr Stiefel wurde an der Sohle durch die Scharfkantigkeit des Steines aufgerissen und ihr Zeh schien verletzt zu sein. Sie konnte spüren, wie er aufgerissen wurde und das Blut sich zu dem anderen mengte. Geschwächt richtete sie sich auf und warf dabei einen beängstigten Blick über ihre Schulter. Ihre Verfolger waren ganz nah, sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Delu war eine Jägerin, keine Gejagte. Keinerlei Erfahrung teilte sie mit diesen Umständen, noch nie musste sie das Opfer sein, das sie für gewöhnlich jagte. Als sie sich mit der ihr verbleibenden Muskelkraft nach oben zog, wobei ihr Oberarm vor Schwäche zitterte, sah sie sich auf der endlos scheinenden Ebene um. Sie musste es irgendwie schaffen nach Süden zu laufen. Nur dort konnte sie jetzt noch Rettung erwarten – bei den Beorningern, die im mittleren Eryn Lasgalen lebten. Dort könnte sie versorgt werden und Schutz würde man ihr auch bieten.

Mühsam gelang es Delu in die Knie zu gehen, doch plötzlich zog ein Laut ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Blitzschnell drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Verfolger ihr auflauerten. Sie hörte Schreie, man schien sie entdeckt zu haben. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr – keine Zeit ihrer Schwäche freien Lauf zu lassen, sich von ihr unterdrücken zu lassen. An einem schmalen Zweig eines Strauches direkt neben ihr zog sie sich mit Mühe hoch und richtete sich mit stechenden Schmerzen im Fuß auf. Der treibenden Kraft ihres Willens zu überleben folgend , lief sie weiter, nun allmählich den Weg nach Süden einschlagend.

Wohin hatte man sie nur geschickt? Noch nie hatte man so schnell die Verfolgung aufgenommen, noch nie war sie so schlecht vorbereitet gewesen und noch nie hatte sie sich für ihr Leben so einsetzen müssen. Es hatte geheißen eine Elbe zu töten – schnell - präzise - ohne zu fragen, weshalb und wer sie war. Dagegen hatte Delu noch nie Einwände gehabt, doch wo befand sie sich nun? Auf einer kargen Ebene ohne Essen, ohne Trinken, ohne Rast und mit erbarmungslosen Verfolgern, die schneller aufholten, als sie davonlaufen konnte – nur noch der Wille zu überleben und die Hoffnung, dass dieser siegen würde.

„Mein Prinz, habt Ihr das gesehen?" rief einer der Wachmänner verwirrt zu seinem Vorgesetzten.  
„Das habe ich." Den jetzigen Jägern wurde offenbart, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Es war eine Frau. Eine Unsicherheit mischte sich unter sie und ließ sie an ihrem Vorhaben zweifeln. Sollten sie eine Frau töten? Doch noch bevor sie diese Frage aussprechen konnten, ergriff sie wieder der Hass auf den Mörder Iocastes, der schnell überdecken ließ, dass sie eine Frau zum Abgrund der Erschöpfung trieben. Delu war für diese Männer nur noch die Verkörperung ihres Hasses.

Unaufhaltsam rannten sie weiter um ihrer Beute in Hetze zu treiben, um sie nur leichter töten zu können. Legolas grinste höhnisch bei den Gedanken, dass dieser kleine dürre Körper am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Sie war verletzt, ihr Blut war die Grundlage für ihre Spurensuche, denn überall hingen Tropfen des wertvollen Lebenselixiers an den von der Sonne ausgetrockneten Grashalmen. Sie hatte keinen Proviant, keine Rast und rannte um ihr Leben. Sie hatten sie schon bis zum Sturz gebracht, es war nur eine Frage von Minuten bis sie sie endlich ergriffen und dann würde er diesem Mädchen zeigen, was wahre Schmerzen bedeuteten.

Ihre Beute trug sich dennoch tapfer weiter und jeder Schritt bedeutete noch mehr körperliches Leid, mehr Hunger, mehr Durst und mehr Verzweiflung. Ihre Hoffnung auf Rettung wurde immer kleiner wie der Abstand zwischen ihr und ihren Verfolgern, den diese verringerten. Benebelt von dem salzigen Geschmack in ihrer Kehle, die schon vertrocknet war, rannte sie mit geschlossenen Augen weiter und hörte das laute Pochen ihres schmerzenden Herzens. Der Hunger und die Schmerzen legten sich wie ein todbringender Schatten über ihr Haupt und ließen sie kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wo sie noch die Kraft hernahm weiterzulaufen, immerhin wurde sie schon seit über einen Tag verfolgt. Ein Tag, der ihr sämtliche Reserven genommen hatte und der niemals enden wollte, doch es war schon der nächste angebrochen, an dem alles fortfuhr, an dem nichts von Neuem begann, sondern nur weitergeführt wurde. Es war vielmehr ein langer Tag, seitdem Delus Pfeil der jungen Elbe ein Ende gesetzt hatte, denn die Nacht vermochte nicht mehr ein Ende zu sein, viel mehr die Hoffnung auf Rast, die ihr nicht gewehrt wurde.

Legolas hatte vor einer Stunde den Befehl zur Aufteilung gegeben. Er und einige seiner Männer liefen den Weg weiterhin, auf dem sie die Beute im Auge hatten oder zumindest ihre Spur, die nur aus ihrem Blut bestand. Die anderen hatten sich weiter außerhalb nach vorne gekämpft, ihren Prinzen dennoch im Sichtweite haltend um zu wissen, wo lang sie gehen mussten. Somit waren sie der Beute näher und bereit, es jeden Moment zu Falle zu bringen.

Ein Wachmann zu der linken Seite des Prinzen reichte diesem gerade etwas Proviant, da er selbst seit längerem keine Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen hatte. Als er seinem Magen das wohlwollende Gefühl der Fülle gewährte, musste er daran denken, wie seine Beute immer mehr dem Hungertod folgte, mit jeder Minute, die sie rannte, rannte sie dem Tod nur entgegen, egal, wie weit weg sie von ihm war. Würde er sie nicht persönlich töten, würde er dafür sorgen, dass es der Lauf der Natur für ihn tun würde. Er würde sie verfolgen, sie hetzen wie ein Tier, bis der Durst oder der Hunger ihre Seele von ihrem Körper trennen würde. Und dann wäre ihr lebloser Körper seine Beute und er würde ihr selbst im Tode keine Ruhe gönnen.

Die Schützin konnte allmählich das Ende dieser freien Ebene erkennen und vor ihrem Auge taten sich hohe Bäume auf, die für sie einem hölzernen Schutz bildeten. Hoffnung keimte in ihrem Blick auf, die die ungeheuerlichen Schmerzen vergessen ließ. Die Sonnenstrahlen prassten ohne Gnade auf den erschöpfen Körper der Frau hernieder und vernebelten ihre Sinne. Delu übermannte der Schwindel und die Bäume vor ihrem Auge begannen sich zu drehen. Sie nahm nicht einmal die Laute ihrer eigenen Schritte war, nur das eintönige Pochen ihres Herzschlages lag in ihren Ohren und er glich einem hämischen Lachen, das ihr zeigte, dass es für sie keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Auch ihre letzten Kräfte wichen aus ihrem abgemagerten Körper und die Ohnmacht erfasste die Jägerin und befreite sie somit von den Strapazen des Tages.

„Na wen haben wir denn hier!" hörte Delu eine schadenfrohe Stimme, bevor sie erneut die Kräfte verließen und sie zurück in die befreiende Ohnmacht fiel.

- - -

Beorninger – Menschenvolk, das nach dem Ringkrieg in der Mitte des Eryn Lasgalen lebte, waren vor allem Vegetarier und Tierfreunde.


	4. Kapitel 4

Faint 

Das Stechen von spitzen Steinen im Genick führte Delu zurück in die grausame Wirklichkeit und brachte ihr die Erinnerung all der anderen Schmerzen zurück. Blinzelnd sah sie in das grausam helle Licht der Sonne, das, so schien es, sie blenden wollte, auch noch das Augenlicht berauben wollte, sodass sie ihren Kopf sofort abwendete, wobei sie erst bemerkte, dass ihr Körper völlig steif und bewegungslos war. Delu lag flach auf der ausgetrockneten Erde, die genauso nach Wasser schrie wie sie selbst. Immer noch mit benebelten Sinnen sah sie auf und wich sofort zurück. Eine grinsende Fratze beobachtete sie von oben – einer der Wachmänner. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und kroch rückwärts als sie gegen etwas prallte. Ein furchtbarer Schauer durchzog ihren Körper und unwillkürlich sah sie hinter sich, wo noch ein Mann stand. Sie war gefangen, in der Falle.

„Bleib nur ruhig, Mädchen, unser Prinz ist jeden Moment hier und er wird dann über dich richten." Delu würdigte den Mann mit der hasserfüllten Stimme keines Blickes, sah sich nur um und hoffte zu erkennen, wo sich der besagte Prinz befand, nur um zu wissen, wie viel Zeit ihr noch bleib. Durch die Gunst ihrer scharfen Elbenaugen konnte sie schon sehen, wie die restlichen Elben stolz auf sie zuschritten und sie angafften wie ein exotischen Tier. Delu wollte sich sofort aufrichten, doch der Mann neben ihr war schneller und legte ihr die blanke Klinge seines langen Schwertes an die Kehle. Delu schloss demütig die Augen und schluckte schwer, wobei das kalte Metall an ihrer Haut rieb. Als er sich wieder entfernte, fasste sie auf die Umstehenden achtend nach hinten und wollte ihren Bogen ergreifen. „Versuch es erst gar nicht, Mädchen." grinste der Elb sie an und deutete dabei auf ihr Messer und ihren Reiterbogen, den er in der Hand hielt. Der andere Mann begann darauf laut zu lachen und Delu sah sich um wie ein verschrecktes Tier. Der Elb, der ihre Waffen trug, beugte sich herunter zu ihr. „Sieh mal einer an, das Mädchen kann wehrlose Elben töten, aber sobald sie gejagt wird, ist sie nur noch ein kleiner verängstigter Hase." Delu schloss wehleidig die Augen um diesen Mann nicht länger in die schadenfrohen Augen zu schauen. „Oh, ist sie hungrig? Durstig? Erschöpft? Braucht das arme verlassene Mädchen Hilfe?" Zu gerne hätte Delu diesem Elben eine Antwort gegeben, die sie danach nicht bereut hätte. „Tut das eigentlich nicht weh?", fragte der Elb fürsorglich und deutete auf ihr verletztes Bein, doch selbst das war nur ein Versuch ihr deutlich zu machen, wie jämmerlich alleine und ausgeliefert sie war.

Der Stiefel war mit geronnenem Blut beschmutzt, das an der Stelle, an welcher der Dolch das Leder durchstochen hatte, und an der Sohle, die der Stein zerrissen hatte, hing. „Und was trägt das Mädchen nur für außergewöhnliche Kleidung?" Wieder lachte auch der andere Elb und Delu fühlte sich immer mehr zur Schau gestellt. Wie ein kleines neues Spielzeug eines verwöhnten Bengels. Belustigt streckte der Elb, der sich zu Delu gekniet hatte, den Arm nach ihr aus um ihr eine der wirren Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Noch bevor er sein Opfer erreichte, warf Delu einen kurzen Blick auf die ankommenden Elben, sie hatte noch Zeit.

Blitzschnell ließ sie ihre Hand an seinen Gürtel wandern und riss ihr eigenes Messer, welches er ihr entwendet hatte, an sich. Bevor er ihre schnelle Bewegung auch nur bemerken konnte, presste sie ohne Feingefühl das eisige Metall an seine Kehle. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ihre Augen blitzten vor Genugtuung. Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Der Elb musste wohl oder übel ihrer Bewegung folgen, sonst hätte es schmerzhafte Folgen für ihn gehabt. „Ich werde dir noch lehren, was wahre Angst bedeutet." sagte Delu mit einer unglaublich milden Stimme, die einem feinen Gesang glich. Erstaunt sah der kniende Elb sie an und der andere stand ratlos hinter ihr. „Mein Bogen!" forderte sie und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, worauf er ihr langsam, damit sie jede Bewegung beobachten konnte, ihren Bogen und den Köcher überreichte. „Und der Dolch." ergänzte sie forsch.  
„Er gehört euch nicht." zischte der Elb, der die Wache war, die Delu vor zwei Tagen die Wunde am Bein zugefügt hatte. „Dieser Dolch durchtrennte mein Fleisch, glaube mir, nun ist er mein Besitz." Ihre Stimme war klar und rein, kein Zittern, keine Unsicherheit war aus ihren Worten zu hören, obwohl sie sich in einer äußerst gefährlichen Lage befand. Man hätte sie sofort durch einen Schuss töten können, ohne das dem Elben etwas zugestoßen wäre, weshalb ihr auch nicht viel Zeit blieb.

Noch immer bedrohte sie ihr Opfer mit der Waffe, während sie sich Bogen und Köcher anlegte. Prüfend sah sie sich um nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Situation. „Macht Platz!" befahl sie dem anderen Elb, der noch immer hinter ihr stand, doch er rührte sich nicht. Angst spiegelte sich darauf in den Augen des bedrohten Mannes, weshalb er dem Elben leicht zunickte, worauf er sich einige Schritte von den beiden entfernte. „Sehr klug." lobte Delu ihn lächelnd, doch sofort wandte sie sich an den Mann vor sich mit einem eisigen Blick, von dem es schien, dass er ihn sofort in Eis hätte verwandeln können. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren und musste somit schnell weiter, doch würde sie jetzt rennen, könne er ihr folgen. Sie musste ihn unschädlich machen, sonst würde sie es später noch bereuen und nun konnte sie sich keinen einzigen Fehler leisten. Zu viele wurden schon begangen. Die Elbin führte ihre lange Klinge direkt neben seinen Hals und presste sie näher an sein Fleisch, sodass erste Bluttropfen über seine Haut flossen. Diesen Schnitt verlängerte sie bis zur anderen Seite und ein gellender Schrei entwich seiner Kehle. Delu ließ von ihm ab und der Elb stürzte zu Boden, die Hände an seinen Hals gepresst. Der Schnitt war flach genug um ihn am Leben zu lassen, doch tief genug um ihn unschädlich gemacht zu haben. 

Sofort drehte sie sich um zu dem Wald, der jetzt nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war, doch plötzlich stürzte sie zu Boden. Mit enorme Kraft stemmte jemand ihr den Fuß ins Genick, doch ihr Adrenalin brachte sie dazu, trotz aller Schmerzen und Strapazen sich umzudrehen. Über ihr stand der andere Elb, der noch vor kurzer Zeit einige Meter von ihr entfernt gestanden hatte. Er grinste sie an und zog sein Schwert, doch Delu war schneller. Sie trug ihr Messer noch in der Hand und wehrte den bevorstehenden Hieb gekonnt ab. Ihr Bein schnellte senkrecht nach oben und verpasste ihm einen schmerzhaften Tritt in die Rippen, wodurch sie ihn zu Fall brachte. Ohne dass sie auf den gefallenen Elb achtete, lief sie weiter in Richtung des Waldes.

Legolas sah gerade seine Beute davonlaufen und das konnte er nicht akzeptieren. Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft seine beiden Männer zu überwältigen. Er rannte mit seinen Männern schneller auf das Geschehnis zu und voller Wut sah er mit an, wie Delu langsam den Wald erreichte. Während sie alle auf dem selben Ort zuliefen, blieb Legolas stehen und riss sich blitzschnell den Bogen vom Rücken. Mit seinen scharfen Augen und der Präzision eines Meisters legte er den Pfeil an und zielte auf den Rücken der flüchtigen Frau, doch kurz bevor er abschoss, veränderte er sein Ziel. Er wanderte mit seinen Augen etwas tiefer und ließ den Pfeil fliegen. Das letzte, was alle Elben sahen, war, wie die Elbe- im Wald angekommen- stürzte.


	5. Kapitel 5

One step closer

Das weiche Moos in Delus Gesicht war wohl das einzige wohlige Gefühl, das sie in diesem Moment nicht spüren wollte. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz durchzog ihr rechtes Bein und nahm ihr jede Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Das Gefühl von zerrissenen Adern und bebenden Fleisch wandelte sich zu einer fürchterlichen Übelkeit, die der leere Magen nur noch unterstützte. Sie spürte das warme Blut an ihrer Haut hinuntertropfen und Kälte umfing ihren halbnackten Körper. Sie konnte ihr Bein nicht bewegen, spürte nur den Schmerz, der wie tausend glühende Nadeln in ihr Fleisch stach. Es glich einer unglaublichen Folter der Bosheit und durch die aufkeimende Übelkeit bäumte sich ihr Körper auf. Vom Leid geplagt übergab sich Delu. Mit der einzigen Kraft, die sie noch besaß, da selbst ihr Adrenalinspiegel gesunken war, robbte sie wenige Meter weg von dem Ort, an dem sie zu Fall gebracht wurde. Erst jetzt sah sie, woher die heißen Stiche in ihrem Bein rührten – ein Pfeil, der am Knochen vorbei einen direkten Weg durch ihren Oberschenkel suchte. Die metallene Spitze kam an der Vorderseite wieder zum Vorschein und war mit ihrem Blut besudelt. 

Hinter sich konnte Delu Schritte und Schreie hören. Es bestand keine Hoffnung mehr für sie, sie war gefangen. Wie konnte sie jetzt noch fliehen? Die ungeheuerliche Angst vor dem eigenen Tod bedeckte ihr Gemüt wie dunkle Regenwolken die Sonne und der Lebenswille war fast erloschen. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, die Reserven längst verbraucht. Zwei tiefe Wunden hinderten sie am Gehen, seit Tagen weder Essen noch Trinken zu sich genommen und trotz aller Strapazen war sie die letzten Tage ohne Pausen gerannt. Hier lag sie, endlich im schützenden Wald neben einem hohen Baum. Langsam stiegen Tränen in ihr auf, doch konnte sie erlauben, dass es so endete? Sie war immer eine Jägerin. Aber hatte eine Jägerin, die zur Gejagten wurde, keine Überlebenschance mehr? Wer wusste besser als sie, wie man jagte? Müsste sie nicht von allem am besten einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation kennen?

Ihre zitternde Hand legte sich behutsam an die Pfeilspitze. Die bevorstehenden Schmerzen erahnend schloss sie verängstigt die Augen und brach die Spitze mit einem Ruck vom Schafft ab. Schwer atmend biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, wodurch die Haut durch den enormen Druck nachgab und ihr ein Tropfen Blut über das Kinn herabfloss, sich an ihren Hals schmiegend um sich in ihren Dekolleté zu verlieren. Noch einmal presste sie die Augenlider fest aneinander, denn sie durch einen schnellen Handgriff zog sie das Holz aus ihrem Oberschenkel, aus dem sofort Blut spritzte. Schnell warf sie den Schafft beiseite und riss sich ein Stück Stoff von ihrem wertvollen Mantel, das sie sich oberhalb der Wunde um das Bein schnürte, um somit den Blutfluss zu stoppen. Stoßweise atmete sie ein und aus und von ihr war nichts als ein erschöpftes Keuchen zu hören. Als sie bemerkte, wie sie das Fleisch abschnürte, riss sie sich einen größeren Teil von dem Mantel, mit dem sie die Wunde sorgfältig verband.

Delu hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. An einem kleinen Ast zog sie sich hoch, doch noch immer geschwächt blieb sie an dem Stamm eines hohen Baumes gelehnt. Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf das, was sich unmittelbar vor ihr zutrug. Gerade trafen sie Elben aufeinander und man versorgte zunächst den Mann, den sie am Hals verwundet hatte. Die Zeit war gekommen, sie musste schnell weiter, bevor man ihre Fährte aufnahm. Nachdem sie den ersten Schritt aufgesetzt hatte, verzog sie das Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse, doch mit Mühe konnte sie sich einen Schrei unterdrücken. Zu gerne hätte sie ihr Leid hinausgeschrieen, sodass jeder wusste, was man ihr antat. Dennoch gelang es ihr mit einem zurückgekehrten Überlebenswillen sich vorwärts durch den Wald zu kämpfen. Mehrmals noch sank sie nieder, blieb reglos liegen. Schwer lag ihr Atem, drohend zu versagen und ihr endlich die Erlösung zu bringen.

Es wurde immer dunkler um sie herum und nur mit Mühe konnten ihre Augen noch einen Weg ausfindig machen, weshalb sie sich beschloss, das erste mal nach Tagen zu rasten, vielleicht sogar Schlaf zu finden, aber so weit wollte sie noch nicht hoffen. Ihre verwundeten Gliedmaßen hatten es mehr als nötig Ruhe zu finden. Prüfend sah sie sich um und es schien ihr noch niemand zu folgen, doch der Schein trügte, das wusste Delu. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und dann wäre sie erneut von den Elben eingekreist. Für diese Nacht würde es nur ein Versteck geben, in dem sie sicher vor jeglichen Gefahren sein würde. Sie fasste den Beschluss sich auf einem Baum niederzulassen. Als sie vor einem gut geeigneten Rastplatz stand, kamen ihr Zweifel. War es ihr mit den Wunden überhaupt möglich auf einen Baum zu klettern oder dort sogar zu übernachten? Es gab nur ein Weg es herauszufinden. Delu zwang sich selbst die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und so konnte sie es schaffen auf den Baum zu gelangen – zwar nicht so hoch, wie sie den Ort sonst wählte, aber mehr war nicht möglich in ihrer Verfassung.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich an den Stamm und sah noch einmal kurz hinab zu dem Weg, auf dem sie bis eben noch gestanden hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die kleine Lichtung, die sich unmittelbar vor ihr befand. Ein kleiner Verdacht schlich sich in ihre Gedanken, die mehr und mehr zu Angst wurde. Die Möglichkeit bestand, dass auch die Gruppe von Elben rasten würde. Und wo war es besser möglich als auf einer Lichtung? Delu war zu erschöpft, als dass sie ihre Position noch einmal ändern würde. Der Platz schien ihr gut genug um endlich Ruhe zu finden und selbst für den Fall diesen Rastplatz gewählt zu haben, würde sie hier oben niemand vermuten.

Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und seufzte noch einmal. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und das Reich der Träume würde sie erfassen, dort, wo es kein Leid gab, wo sie wieder frei durch die Länder streifen konnte ohne Befürchtung jemand würde ihr auflauern. Die Todesangst verschwand immer mehr und ein Frieden legte sich über sie. Doch bevor sie endlich den Schlaf ereilen konnte, vernahm sie ein knurrendes Geräusch von ihrem Magen. Noch immer hatte sie keinerlei Möglichkeit ihm Nahrung zu bieten, aber sie würde nicht mehr lange ohne durchhalten. Ratlos sah sie sich von ihrem Versteck aus um und sie kam nur zu einem Schluss. Etwas wehleidig riss sie mehrere Blätter von den umliegenden Zweigen ab und begann mürrisch daran zu kauen. Es war kein Festmahl und alles andere als schmackhaft, aber sie brauchte etwas für ihren Magen, auch wenn es Blätter sein mussten. Mit etwas Glück würde sie auch noch etwas anderes finden, aber für diese Nacht musste es ausreichen.

Nach einigen Minuten konnte sie vernehmen, wie schwere Schritte über den Waldboden führten. Ohne sich zu bewegen, spähte sie nach unten und bemühte sich in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Tatsächlich konnte sie sehen, wie sich Gestalten unter ihr bewegten, von denen sie jedoch nur schemenhafte Umrisse erkennen konnte. Langsam gingen sie voran und sahen sich sorgfältig um. Sie hatten ihre Spur gefunden, aber das war nicht verwunderlich. Schließlich klebte ihr Blut überall – Blätter, Gräser. Wie Delu befürchtete gingen sie auf die kleine Waldlichtung zu und ließen sich auch dort nieder. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller aus Angst man würde sie noch finden. Die Jäger hatten es geschafft ihre Beute weiter zu verfolgen, denn so schnell würden sie auch nicht aufgeben.


	6. Kapitel 6

Crawling 

Ein grausamer Tag neigte sich dem Ende, ein neuer begann, doch nichts war verändert. Alles ging unaufhörlich weiter und kein Ende war in Sicht. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten das dichte Blätterdach des Waldes und vereinzelt nahmen kleine Strahlen den weiten Weg auf sich und schienen bis hinab zum Waldboden, wo sich ein wunderbares Schattenspiel abzeichnete. Eine wunderschöne Silhouette war zu sehen und alles erschien friedlich und gut, als Delu aus einem langersehnten Schlaf erwachte. Müde sah sie sich um und beobachtete das friedliche Geschehen im Wald. Sie konnte Grillen zirpen hören und von Weitem vernahm sie die Klänge von singenden Vögeln. Ein Lächeln legte sich über ihre sonst versteinerte Miene, als sie das leise Rauschen eines kleinen Baches ganz in der Nähe hören konnte, und sie spürte, wie trocken ihr Mund war – wie eine einzige Wüste, die nach Flüssigkeit schrie. Der Speichel wandelte sich immer mehr zu einer zähen Flüssigkeit, die sie nur mit Mühe herunterschlucken konnte. Ein widerlicher blanker und salziger Geschmack breitete sich auf ihrer Zunge aus und vor Ekel verzog Delu das Gesicht.

Fast beiläufig warf sie einen Blick auf die moosbedeckte Waldlichtung unter ihr und vor Schreck wich sie mit einem Laut des Entsetzens zurück. Sie hatte schon vollkommen vergessen, dass die Elben noch letzte Nacht hier eingetroffen waren. Alle saßen sie im einer Art Kreis, der eher zufällig entstand als gewollt. Sie schienen sich zu beraten und nur Wortfetzen drangen bis zu ihr hinauf. Zunehmends wurde sie wacher und auch alle Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Wehleidig sah sie zu ihrem Bein hinab, dass sie senkrecht nach unten hängen ließ. Der Stoff war vom Blut getränkt und es schien taub vor Schmerzen zu sein. Sie konnte einen ungeheuerlichen Druck spüren, der auf die Wunde einwirkte und am Rand sah sie, wie sich die Haut blau färbte und anschwoll. Sie presste fest die Zähne aneinander, als die den provisorischen Verband richten wollte. Die Wunde sah alles andere als gut aus. Delu bezweifelte, dass sie auch nur noch einen Tag lang auf den Beinen bleiben konnte. Es glich an ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt so lange durchhalten konnte, aber wie lange konnte sie ihren Körper das alles noch zumuten? 

Legolas saß gedankenverloren etwas abseits von seinen Männern. Sein Geist verweilte schon seit Minuten nicht mehr hier. Er hatte eine lange Reise auf sich genommen in die Vergangenheit und in andere Länder. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er glückliche Zeiten mit Iocaste, wie sie gemeinsam durch die blühenden Gärten seines Vaters gegangen waren. Lächelnd erinnerte er sich, als sie das erste mal miteinander getanzt hatten. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid, die Schamröte stand ihr im Gesicht. Sie war so nervös mit dem Prinzen zu tanzen. Schon damals war für Legolas klar: Sie war für ihn bestimmt, es stand nie außer Frage. Mit ihr erlebte er das vollkommene Glück. Sie war anders als alle anderen. Nicht einfältig oder wie ein kleines naives Mädchen. Nein, sie war klug, außerordentlich mutig und weise. Sie hatte alles, was Legolas an einer Frau schätzte. Gerade sah er vor sich, wie er eines Nachts in ihr Haus einstieg. Sie stand oben an der Treppe und ihr klares Lachen war im ganzen Haus zu hören, als sie mit ansah, wie er ihren Vater einen furchtbaren Schock einjagte. Doch plötzlich wandelte sich dieses fröhliche Gesicht in ein bleiches lebloses. Jede Farbe wich aus den rosigen Wangen und ihre Augen bekamen einen ausdruckslosen Glanz. Dieses Bild wandelte sich zu einer in schwarze Kleider gehüllte Frau, die auf eine Art Altar lag, die Hände über die Brust gefaltete – der Geist weit weg vom Leben. Aus Legolas' Lächeln wurde schlagartig ein Ausdruck von Trauer und erneut wollten Tränen in ihm emporsteigen, als er plötzlich zurückgerissen wurde.

Plötzlich konnte man ein Knarren vernehmen. Synchron starrten alle auf einen nahgelegenen Baum. Die Augen des Prinzen weiteten sich und er schrie abrupt: „Ergreift sie!" Dabei stand er blitzschnell auf und packte seine Waffen.

Delu hatte beschlossen zu fliehen, bevor man sie noch per Zufall sehen würde. Mit größter Anstrengung ließ sie sich am rauen Stamm des Baumes herunter, doch plötzlich krampfte sich alles in ihr zusammen. Die Sehen spannten sich zum Zerreißen an. Sie hatte sich unaufmerksam an einem kleinen Zweig festgehalten, der mit einem lauten Knacken zerbrach. Sie war nur zwei Meter über dem Erdboden, doch es war zu hoch um sich schnell fallen zu lassen, was die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen wäre, nun noch schnell eine Flucht einzuschlagen. Ehe es ihr gelang einen Blick hinter sich auf die Lichtung zu werfen, hatten sie die Elben schon erreicht. Ein heißkalter Schauer der Vorahnung durchzog ihren Körper und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf der glatten Haut aus.

Ein besonders großer Elb hatte den Baumstamm schon erreicht, an dem sie sich nicht mehr rührte. Er sah, wie sich seine Beute verkrampft an einem Ast festhielt und die Augen geschlossen hielt. Ohne Rücksicht auf sie zu nehmen, ergriff er ihren Mantel und mit enormen Kraftaufwand riss er sie herunter. Mit einem lauten Aufprall kam sie auf einer aus dem Boden stechenden Wurzel auf. Ein lautes Knacken einer ihrer Rippen war zu hören und vor Schmerz verzerrte sie ihr Gesicht. Der Mann beugte sich sofort über sie und bedrohte sie mit seinem Messer. Delu schnaufte nur einmal kurz und sah dann auf zu dem selbstgefälligen Grinsen des Mannes über ihr. Noch bevor sie sich umsehen konnte, spürte sie plötzlich einen kräftigen Tritt in ihren rechten Brustkorb. Erneut war ein Knacken zu vernehmen und das erste mal schrie Delu laut auf. Sie war so ungünstig gefallen, dass sich nicht nur die Wurzel in ihren Rücken bohrte, sondern auch das massive Holz ihres Reiterbogens. Schnaufend lag sie auf der Seite und öffnete ungläubig die Augen wie eine Blinde, die sich versichern wollte, wirklich nichts sehen zu können. Sofort umgriff eine Hand ihren Arm und packte so stark zu, dass Delu spüren konnte wie ihre Adern zusammengequetscht wurden. Mit einem unglaublichen Ruck wurde sie nach oben gezogen und als sie zum Stehen kam, fand sie sich direkt an der Brust eines Mannes wieder. Sie war so klein, dass ihr Blickfeld nicht einmal bis zu seinem Hals genügte. Verstohlen sah sie auf und sah in das hasserfüllte Gesicht des Prinzen. Aus eigener Macht konnte sie nicht stehen, hätte er sie nicht so fest umklammert, wäre sie sofort wieder in sich zusammengefallen. Legolas sah sie nicht an, warf sie nur sofort in einem hohen Bogen in Richtung der Lichtung, auf der sie übernachtet hatten.

Sofort kam ein Elb auf das wehrlose Opfer zu und band ihr einen dicken Strick um die Handgelenke. Delu war nicht einmal fähig sich zu rühren, geschweige denn ihren Kopf zu heben. Ihre Rippen schmerzten und ein stechender Schmerz durchzog ihre Lunge. Japsend versuchte sie Luft zu schnappen, was sich als schwieriger erwies, als sie zunächst dachte. Von Schmerzen niedergestreckt war es ihr nur ab und zu möglich ihre Augen noch offen zu halten. Als sich jedoch jemand vor sie stellte und sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte, riskierte sie kurz ein Blick aus müden Augen. Es war der Prinz. Er lächelte sie hämisch an. „Männer, wir können in die Heimat – unsere Beute präsentieren.", gab er freudig von sich. „Ich danke dir, dass du es uns so einfach gemacht hast. Ist wohl doch weniger an dir dran, als man denkt, Mädchen.", sagte er abwertend. Aber um ihren Stolz nicht zu verlieren, setzte sich Delu auf und sah ihn hart an. „Und ich bedanke mich für die quälenden Schmerzen, meine zwei Löcher im Bein und den gebrochenen Rippen." Die Jagd war vorbei, Delu gefasst und der erste Leidensweg zu Ende – doch weitere würden folgen.


	7. Kapitel 7

Cure for the itch 

Von den Schmerzen ihrer gebrochenen Rippe betäubt, nahm sie kaum die wütenden Worte wahr, die um sie herum fielen. Blinzelnd sah sie hinab auf den Boden, während sie bemerkte, wie man immer wieder um sie herumschritt. Sie spürte diese gaffenden Blicke im Genick und sie wünschte sich nur noch ein Ende dieser Pein hervor. Plötzlich wurde sie mit enormer Kraft auf die Knie gezogen. Schmerzend kam sie auf den Kniescheiben auf und ein zischender Laut entfloh ihrer Kehle. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich der Knochen verletzt hatte, doch niemanden hier interessierte diese Tatsache. Mit einem zweiten Ruck wurde sie nach oben gezogen. Wankend blieb sie stehen und ihr verletztes Bein drohte erneut zu versagen. Doch noch bevor sie der Erlösung des schmerzenden Stehens erfahren konnte, hielt sie jemand an der Schulter fest. Unbarmherzig wurde sie hinter den Elben gefesselt hergezogen.

Schon lange waren sie unterwegs. Delu vermochte nicht mehr die Zeit zu schätzen. Waren es zwei Stunden? Drei? Sie hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Geschwächt konnte sie nicht einmal die Augen öffnen um nach dem Stand der Sonne zu schauen. Obwohl sie nun in Gefangenschaft war, hatte man sich nicht die Mühe gemacht ihr Nahrung oder Wasser zu geben. Sie wurde nur stetig hinter ihnen hergerissen. Wenn sie nicht spurte, musste sie eben die schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit einem der Elben machen. Nach Ewigkeiten, jedoch noch am selben Tag, an dem sie gefasst worden war, verpasste einer der Wachmänner ihr einen kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken, wodurch sie zu Fall kam. Sie hatte keinerlei Möglichkeit sich vor den Aufprall zu schützen, sodass sie mit dem Gesicht direkt auf den harten Boden stieß. Ein breiter Schatten legte sich über sie und plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht herumgerissen. Eine kräftige Hand hatte sich um ihr schmales Kinn gelegt um ihren Kopf nach oben zu ziehen. Ihr war es nur möglich, ihre Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen, doch das genügte schon vollkommen um das hasserfüllte Gesicht des Prinzen vor sich zu sehen. „Ist das Mädchen etwa schon müde?"

„Mein Herr, ich denke, wir sollten ihr etwas Wasser geben.", meldete sich ein Elb kleinlaut zu Wort. Erst sah Legolas erbost über diese Frechheit hinter sich, doch dann lächelte er die Frau vor sich an. „Er hat recht, wir wollen doch nicht, dass du uns vorher noch wegstirbst." Erschöpft schloss Delu wieder die Augen und war innerlich erfüllt von Glück, denn endlich würde sie etwas trinken können. „Obwohl du es verdient hättest.", fügte Legolas dann schnell hinzu.

Man brachte ihr tatsächlich noch Wasser und später auch etwas Verpflegung. Langsam sammelten sich wieder Kräfte in ihr, auch wenn es bisher niemand für nötig gehalten hatte, ihre Verletzungen zu verarzten. Sie liefen noch sehr weit an diesem Tag, immer auf einem kleinen Weg entlang, der sich durch den dichten Wald schlängelte. In dieser Nacht hatte Delu großes Glück, denn sie konnte erneut Schlaf finden, auch wenn man sie mit den Armen nach oben an einem Ast gebunden hatte und sie somit nur aufrecht stehen konnte. Laut berieten sich die Elben neben ihr, ab und zu wurde sie angeschrieen, doch nichts konnte sie noch daran hindern in einen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen. Denn hätte sie dies nicht gekonnt, hätte sie die Bewusstlosigkeit erlöst.

Noch während sie schlief, ging am nächsten Morgen ein Mann auf sie zu und band sie vom Ast los. Sofort fiel sie in sich zusammen und erst, nachdem sie zu Boden gefallen war, wurde sie wach. Erschrocken sah sie sich um und sie konnte ein prickelndes Gefühl in ihren Armen spüren, das immer stärker wurde und letztlich zu einen grausamen Schmerz wurde. Erst jetzt konnte das Blut wieder seinen gewohnten Lauf nehmen und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Adern mit der wertvollen Flüssigkeit füllten. Sofort wurde sie wieder auf die Beine gerissen und zu der Gruppe geführt. Als sie schon wieder normal laufen konnte und die Schmerzen in ihren Beinen und an den Rippen unter Kontrolle hatte, riss ihr ein Elb den Mantel von den Schultern. Wütend fixierte sie ihn, doch wagte sie es nicht sich gegen ihn zu wehren. „Den brauchst du wohl nicht mehr.", sagte er noch grinsend. Sofort umfing Delu Kälte, doch wagte sie es nicht mehr nach der Pein des Vortages sich Schwäche ansehen zu lassen. 

Vor dem Prinzen wurde sie zum Stehen gebracht. Dieser drehte sich sofort zu ihr um und musterte sie ausgiebig. „Gut geschlafen?", fragte er beiläufig. „So gut, wie er werte Herr persönlich. Habt ihr etwas schönes geträumt?", fragte sie ihn gefährlich grinsend, wobei sie nur auf eines hinauswollte – den Tod seiner Verlobten. Legolas' Gesichtzüge wandelten sich sofort in den puren Zorn und ohne zu antworten schlug er die kleine Frau vor sich zu Boden. „Ja, davon wie ich dich töten werde.", sagte er erst jetzt. Blut lief über Delus Kinn hinab, doch grinste sie noch immer. „Was für ein Zufall. Genau das war auch mein Traum." Gerade wollte Legolas ihr noch einen Schlag verpassen, doch hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Abwertend fixierte er ihren verletzten Körper und drehte sich dann zum Gehen um.

Als sie weitergingen, wurde Delu direkt hinter dem Prinzen hergeführt, doch nun war sie wacher, munterer und risikobereiter. Nach einiger Zeit wurde sie plötzlich schneller und lief dicht hinter Legolas her und begutachtete dessen Kleidung. „Oh. Ist das ein Blutfleck? Von eurer Verlobten?", fragte sie wie ein naives Kind. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte sich der Prinz zu ihr herumgedreht und schlug ihr mit dem Griff seines langes Messers gegen das Gesicht. Der Kraft dieses Schlags folgend fiel Delu zur Seite, doch noch immer hatte man ihre Stricke fest umfasst, sodass sie nicht auf den Boden aufschlug, sondern umknickte und in sich zusammenfiel. „Pass auf, was du sagst, Mädchen.", drohte Legolas ihr.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen wie die letzten. Delu konnte sich es nicht unterdrücken, ihn immer wieder auf das Geschehene anzuspielen. Mit der Weile war ihr Tod beschlossene Sache, weshalb sich das entgehen lassen? Ihr bereitete es Vergnügen immer wieder von neuem den Schmerz in seinen Augen aufkeimen zu sehen. Selbst die eingefangenen Schläge, die sie immer wieder erwateten waren ihr schon vollkommen gleichgültig. Inzwischen hatte sie zwar schon mindestens zwei gebrochene Rippen und zwei verletzte Beine. Sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen konnte sie noch gar nicht, da man ihr bisher noch keine Möglichkeit hierzu bat. Doch nun nach schon drei Tagen, in denen sie immer weiter Richtung Heimat liefen, wurde der Hass auf diese vorlaute Frau immer größer, sodass das einfache Vergnügen sie grundlos zu schlagen immer größer wurde. Immer häufiger griffen die Männer zu den Mittel, sie durch Schläge und anderen Misshandlungen zum Schweigen zu bringen, auch wenn Delu sich noch immer nicht beeindrucken ließ. Erst als man ihr die Nahrungsaufnahme und den Schlaf in der Nacht missgönnte, wurde sie wieder ruhiger.

Am einen darauffolgenden Tag war Delu durch die ständigen Misshandlungen so erschöpft, dass sie erneut Ohnmacht ergriff. Wie aus dem nichts fiel sie einfach während des Laufens in sich zusammen. Legolas war darüber so wütend, da er dachte, sie wolle ihnen etwas vorspielen, dass er mehrmals in ihren Körper eintrat, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Er gab sich entgültig geschlagen und beschloss einfach zu rasten und zu warten, dass sie zu sich kommen würde, doch er war so wütend, dass er schon wusste, was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie wieder erwachte.


	8. Kapitel 8

Nobody's Listening

Es war Nacht und Delu lag schlafend weit außerhalb der anderen Elben. Sie hatte diese schon gar nicht mehr im Blick, denn man hatte sie fest an eine herausragende Wurzel gebunden. Ihr wäre es unmöglich gewesen sich hier zu befreien, der Schlaf war ihr in diesem Moment wichtiger. Den ganzen Tag hatte man ihr schon Nahrung verweigert und ihr Magen schmerzte. Der Schlaf war das Einzige, was sie noch aus dieser furchtbaren Situation befreien konnte. Alles in ihr schmerzte. Doch sie hatte noch Glück, denn die Blutungen an ihrem Bein hatten nachgelassen, dennoch war ihr durch den hohen Blutverlust schwindelig und sie konnte kaum noch geradeaus laufen, geschweige denn sich aufrecht halten. Die täglichen Schläge nahm sie schon als Selbstverständlichkeit hin, schließlich wollten diese Männer ihren Hass ihr gegenüber freien Lauf lassen, doch es war keine Entschuldigung. Halb tot hatten sie Delu schon geprügelt. Sie lag blutend am Boden, gab kein Geräusch mehr von sich, doch niemand ließ von ihr ab. Sie verspürten einen unglaublichen Zorn, wenn sie Delu auch nur ansahen. Legolas hatte in den letzten Tage diese Schlägereien gemieden und hatte sich mehr zurückgezogen, was eine nur noch unheimlichere Wirkung auf Delu hatte. Es schien, als würde er irgendetwas planen, doch sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was dies sei. Sie rechnete schon mit einem baldigen Tod, eine qualvolle Hinrichtung oder etwas Vergleichliches. Ihr Tod war beschlossene Sache. Aber die tägliche Pein und Schmerzen machten es ihr auch nicht gerade leichter. Aber was hatte sie von ihnen erwartet? Froh gesinnt waren sie ihr nach allem nicht mehr, Mitgefühl konnten sie gar nicht verspüren und das Einzige, was sie noch wollten, war diese Frau sterben oder zumindest leiden sehen. Das erfüllten sie sich zum Teil selbst durch die Qualen, die sie ihr täglich bereiteten. Dass Delu eine schöne zierliche Frau war, übersahen sie dabei vollkommen. Sie war keine Frau mehr, sie war die Verkörperung ihres Hasses. Als mehr wollten sie Delu nicht mehr ansehen.

Wie ein Hund war sie an dieser Wurzel angebunden. Wäre sie wach gewesen, hätte sie von weitem die Stimmen der Elben vernehmen können. Doch nicht mehr viele waren noch wach. Nach einiger Zeit saß nur noch die Wache neben dem kleinen Feuer und starrte hinaus in die Nacht, öfter sogar in die Richtung, in der Delu lag, nur konnte man sie nicht sehen, da sie hinter Büschen und Sträuchern auf der Erde lag. Als sie hier ankamen fiel sie sofort in sich zusammen und in einen tiefen Schlaf, auf dem sie vorher lange gewartet hatte. Seitdem hatte sie sich nicht ein einziges mal gerührt, zu wichtig war ihr die Ruhe, die ihr nur nachts gegönnt wurde. Aber selbst dann gab es Zeiten, in denen sie keinen Schlaf fand, da man sie so unmöglich irgendwo anband, dass sie kaum stehen oder sitzen konnte, ganz zu schweigen von liegen. Um ihre Handgelenke hatten sich blaue Streifen von dem Druck gebildet, den der Strick auf die Knochen ausübte. Mehrmals am Tag versuchte sie sich die Handgelenke zu reiben, doch war der Strick so fest gebunden, dass ihr dies nicht möglich war. Seit man sie vor Tagen gefunden hatte, hatte man ihr nicht ein Mal die Stricke abgenommen oder gar gelockert. Seitdem färbte sich ihre Haut an den Unterarmen zunehmend blau.

Delu schlief tief und fest und so bemerkte sie nicht die Geräusche, die sich näherten. Die Schritte kamen immer näher. Es war ein dumpfer Ton wie schwere Schritte auf weichen Untergrund. Der Wachposten, der noch eben am Feuer saß, kniete sich nun zu Delu und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Sie schien völlig erschöpft zu sein. Sie sah fast tot aus und so fühlte sie sich auch. Er strich ihr sanft mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange, die sich von den Ohrfeigen blau gefärbt hatte, wovon Delu erwachte. Dieses Gefühl war so unvertraut und es schmerzte auf ihrer wundenden Haut. Erschrocken sah Delu hinauf zu der dunkle Gestalt, deren Gesicht sie in der Dunkelheit des Waldes nicht erkennen konnte. Fast wollte sie aufschreien, doch wofür? Wem würde es interessieren, dass mal wieder ein Wachposten zu ihr kam um sie zu schlagen, zu treten oder sie zu beschimpfen? Womöglich würde dann nur umso mehr dazu kommen, um sich an der Schlägerei zu beteiligen. Doch er tat nichts, er sah sie nur an und als seine Hand sich wieder ihrem Gesicht näherte, wich sie zurück, doch er schlug sie nicht. Er strich ihr nur erneut über die Wange. Zu gerne hätte Delu den Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes sehen können um einzuschätzen, was dieser vorhatte. Er beugte sich über Delu und sah sie genauer an und eine Angst erpackte sie. Diese Situation war völlig fremd, doch wartete sie ab, was geschehen würde. Plötzlich setzte er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf sie und nun nahm die Angst in ihr schlagartig zu. Voller Panik wollte sie nun doch schreien, doch noch bevor ein Laut aus ihren geöffneten Mund dringen konnte, hatte er seine Hand auf diesen gelegt. Furcht stieg in ihre Augen und ließ diese aufglühen. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch war sie festgebunden und der Körper des Mannes nahm ihr die Möglichkeit auch nur irgendwie aufzustehen oder sich wegzudrehen. Sie versuchte ihn sofort in seine Hand zu beißen, doch er presste ihre Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie den Mund nicht öffnen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, ein furchtbares Grinsen auf seinen Gesicht erkennen zu könne, wenn nicht Dunkelheit ihr die Sicht nehmen würde. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete ab, was geschehen würde, da sie eindeutig in der Falle war. Als er Delu von ihrer Kleidung befreite, öffnete sie panisch die Augen und versuchte erneut zu schreien, doch kein Laut war zu hören. Das konnten sie doch nicht zulassen. Vielleicht schlugen sie Delu öfter, vielleicht wünschten sie ihr den Tod, aber konnten sie das dulden? Sie hoffte nur, dass schnell jemanden kommen würde und dem ein Ende bereitete, doch sie schliefen und niemand schien das Fehlen der Wache zu bemerken. Wieder schloss Delu die Augen und wandte ihren Kopf zur Erde. Sie wünschte sich nur noch weit weg, nur für diesen Augenblick, damit sie dies nicht miterleben musste, doch ihre Wünsche wurden schon ewig nicht mehr erhört. Sie konnte nicht mehr sehen, was geschah, doch sie konnte es spüren. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß drang der Elb in die wehrlose Frau ein und Delu schrie erneut auf, was man jedoch nicht hören konnte. Zum ersten mal, seit sie in diese Gefangenschaft war, stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen und sie war wie versteinert. Delu konnte seine schnellen Atemgeräusche hören und sie widerte der Gedanke daran an, was gerade geschah. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie hatte es schon aufgegeben zu schreien oder sich zu wehren. Es gab kein Entkommen für sie. Es war wie in einem Traum, sie nahm alles gar nicht wirklich war. Es geschah nicht mit ihr, nicht mit ihren Körper. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Außenstehende, die nichts gegen dieses Verbrechen unternehmen konnte. Es schienen endlose Stunden gewesen zu sein, als er sich endlich von ihr zurückzog. Delu konnte nicht aufstehen, verblieb in ihrer Lage und weinte immer weiter. Längst war der Mann verschwunden und sie blieb am Erdboden liegen. Zum ersten mal konnte Delu spüren, wie einsam und ausgeliefert sie war. Niemand scherte sich noch um ihr Leben, es schien wertlos geworden zu sein.


	9. Kapitel 9

Somewhere I belong

„_Wo ist Delu?"_

„_Delu? Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Angeblich soll sie vor einiger Zeit in eine kleine Hütte im Waldinneren gezogen sein."_

„_Das ist sie auch - gleich nachdem ihr Mann verschwunden ist. Es gehen Gerüchte herum, die besagen, dass er festgenommen wurde."_

„_Was hat er getan? Er schien so ein rechtschaffender Mann gewesen zu sein."_

„_Angeblich soll er unmoralische Berufe angenommen haben."_

„_Unmoralische Berufe?"_

„_Es heißt, er hätte für bestimmte Summen getötet..."_

„_Niemals. Er hatte doch diese kleine Werkstatt."_

„_Dort war er aber nicht sehr oft. Meist wurde er nur von seinem Sohn vertreten."_

„_Vor einigen Wochen sollen dann die Wachen des Elbenkönigs gekommen sein um ihn festzunehmen. Sie hatten ihn wohl öfter beobachtet, wie er um den Palast herumschlich und es heißt sogar, er hätte einen Anschlag auf einen Elben versucht."_

„_Und was hat das nun mit Delu zu tun?"_

„_Danach hat sie die Werkstatt verlassen und ist in eine kleine Hütte im Wald gezogen."_

„_Aber wieso? Ihren Sohn ließ sie hier?"_

„_Ja. Ich will niemanden anklagen, aber ich vermute, sie führt das „Geschäft" ihres Mannes nun weiter."_

„_Delu wäre dazu nicht in der Lage, sie hat eine viel zu schwache Persönlichkeit für solcher Art Arbeiten."_

„_Umso schneller werden die Elben sie wohl fassen, wenn sie den Auftrag ihres Mannes zu Ende bringen möchte."_


	10. Kapitel 10

Easier To Run

Mit einem harten Ruck zog jemand an Delus ohnmächtigen Körper, nachdem er die Fesseln von der Wurzel gelöst hatte. Erst als Delus Kopf dadurch schmerzhaft gegen einem Stein geschleudert wurde, erwachte sie. Doch sie war nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Sie war nur noch Herr ihrer Augenlider in dem Moment, denn ihr Körper war taub, schmerzte und gehorchte auf keinen ihrer befehle mehr. Blut lief über ihre Stirn nach unten aus der Wunde, die sich durch den Aufprall am Stein gebildet hatte. Lange dunkle Linien, die von Delus Augen bis über das Kinn verliefen, zeugten davon, dass Delu Tränen vergossen hatte, doch dafür interessierte sich der Elb nicht, der sie so unsanft aus ihrem Schlaf geweckt hatte. Als Delu nicht aufstehen konnte, zog er sie auf die Beine, doch diese waren so schwach, dass sie unter ihrem gewicht einbrachen. Nur eine schnelle Bewegung des Mannes konnte sie davon aufhalten wieder in das vom Tau feuchte gras zu stürzen. Als sie schwankend auf dem Beinen stand, wagte sie einen kurzen Blick in das Gesicht des Mannes und sofort kam Pein über sie. War dies der Mann von der Vornacht? War er es, der ihr das antat? Sie wandte den Blick sofort wieder ab, denn Ekel keimte in ihr auf und sie fühlte sich so elend, so falsch, dass sie am liebsten sofort gestorben wäre.

Der Mann schenkte Delu keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit und zog sie nur unbarmherzig hinter sich her zu dem Platz, wo schon die anderen Elben um die Stelle versammelt standen, an der sie noch am Vortag am Lagerfeuer gesessen hatten. Sie schienen sich um ihren Herren versammelt zu haben, denn Delu konnte mit ihren schwachen Augen den Prinzen in ihrer Mitte erkennen. Dieser sah die Gefesselte nur mit verschränkten Armen und kalten Blick an. Zwar verzog er keine Miene, doch in seinem Augen konnte sie erkennen, wie es ihm gefiel, die Jägerin als geschändetes Tier zu sehen.

Die Wache führte Delu weiter an ihrer Leine bis vor den Prinzen, der sie weiterhin mit seinen schrecklich kaltherzigen Blick verfolgte. Ruppig ließ er die zierliche Frau los, worauf sie zu Boden stürzte – zu Legolas' Genugtuung in eine knieende Position. Für eine Sekunde schien es, als würde jegliche Luft aus Delus Lungen weichen, als sie auf ihren Knien aufkam. Ihr Körpergewicht verlagerte sich nach hinten, wodurch sie sich auf ihre Unterschenkel absetzte. So saß sie nun vor ihm, wie eine Sklavin, eine Bettlerin, die um ihr Leben winselte. Legolas hatte Mühe sich zusammenzureißen, denn am liebsten hätte er ihr ein siegessichere Lächeln geschenkt.

Eine Weile verharrte Delu so auf den Boden, ihren Kopf nach unten gerichtet, als wäre keine Kraft mehr in ihr, um ihn auch nur anzuheben. Legolas fühlte sich wohl – so triumphierend über den Mörder seiner Verlobten. Es erfüllte sein schmerzendes Herz mit etwas wohliger Wärme, das Mädchen so vor sich dahinsterben zu sehen.

„Was hat denn unser Hase, ist er müde?" Delu öffnete ihre Augen und das einzige, was sie sah, waren ihre verfilzten Haare, die auf ihren schmutzigen und blutigen Oberschenkeln lag. Langsam hob sie den Kopf an, doch ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in ihren Nacken aus und nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihr Gelenk dennoch zwingen, den Kopf zu erheben. Sie sah den Prinzen direkt in sein schönes Gesicht und sie konnte das Funkeln der Freude in seinen Augen sehen. Delu spürte, dass ihr Ende gekommen war. Alle standen um sie herum und begafften ihren zitternden Körper wie ein saftiges Stück Fleisch. Delu konnte nur noch eines spüren, einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Herzen, sie merkte, wie ihr langsam der Hals zugeschnürt wurde, und ihre Augen begannen zu brennen, als wollten tausende Tränen ausbrechen um diesen Männern von ihrem Leid zu berichten. Doch sie unterdrückte sie. Noch lebte sie, noch hatte sie ein Fünkchen Stolz und Würde zurückbehalten, auch wenn es zu diesem Zeitpunkt unnötig war diesen zu zeigen

Sie wollte ihn anschreien, ihn fragen, weshalb sie leiden musste, nur weil sie keine Wahl hatte. Sie musste töten, entweder ihre Opfer oder sie würde sterben und sie hatte nur die eine Wahl - für sich und ihr Kind. Musste sie deshalb nun so leiden? So geschunden und erniedrigt werden? Wie sehr hoffte sie auf das eine Wunder, dass sich der Prinz hätte erweichen lassen, doch dann verstand sie, was sie tat. Endlich begriff sie, was sie wirklich getan hatte, all die Jahre, welches Leid sie verteilte. Sie hatte es verdient, genau dies musste geschehen. Und hier und heute würde Legolas ihr Richter sein. Und ab diesen Moment war Delu bereit alles anzunehmen, jedes Urteil, denn sie hatte all diese Strafen verdient, egal welche Gründe sie gehabt hatte.

Legolas ging um Delu herum und nickte einer der Wachen zu. Diese stellte sich hinter Delu, packte ihre Handgelenke, an denen sie die schwache Frau unsanft nach oben zog. Delu schwankte noch, denn ihre Beine waren schwach – ein Wunder, dass diese sie überhaupt noch tragen konnten. Der Mann legte seine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter und sorgte somit, dass sie nicht sofort wieder in sich zusammenfallen würde. Legolas beendet derweil seine Umkreisung und blieb vor Delu stehen und sah sie einen Moment lang vollkommen ausdruckslos an.

„Ich will ein wenig spielen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen und Delu erfasste bittere Panik. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und wollte sich schon aus den Griff der Wache befreien, doch diese war kräftiger als der ausgelaugte Frauenkörper und so blieb sie an Ort und Stelle. Legolas war etwas belustigt, welche Reaktion sie auf seine Worte gezeigt hatte, und fuhr dann fort.

„Ich werde dich laufen lassen.", sagte er nur tonlos und verzog keine Miene. Die Worte hallten in Delus Kopf wider und sie sah den Prinzen an, als hätte sie seine Sprache nicht verstanden. In der Tat brauchte sie eine Weile bis ihr der Sinn der Worte klar wurden, denn diese waren das letzte, womit sie noch gerechnet hätte. Sie wollte sich schon zu dem Mann hinter sich umdrehen um ihn zu sagen, er solle sie endlich loslassen, doch Legolas hatte seine Ausührungen noch nicht beendet.

„Schaffst du es von hier aus bis zu den Beorningern südlich von hier, werde ich dir die Freiheit schenken, doch wenn ich dich vorher finde, gehörst du mir." Dabei hatte er einen Blick, als hätte er gerade ihr Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Delu sah ihn eine Weile an. Ihr schwirrten so viele Gedanken im Kopf herum, doch einer war übermächtig: Sie war frei.

Endlich ließ der Mann sie los und nahm ihr darauf auch die Fesseln ab. Delu stand da, vor all diesen Männern und konnte sich nicht rühren. Ihr wurde gar nicht begreiflich, was vor ihr lag – die Freiheit. Gerade wollte ein Mann auf sie zugehen, da bemerkte sie erst, dass sie fliehen musste, sonst wäre ihre Freiheit vertan. Sie drehte sich herum und als sie den Waldweg vor sich sah, überkam sie neue Kraft. Sie fasste Mut – Mut aus Verzweiflung. Er gebot ihr Eile und plötzlich rannte sie los - den Schmerz in ihren Beinen ignorierend. Sie sah nicht zurück. Sie lief nur in ihre Freiheit.


	11. Kapitel 11

In The End

Die Sonne platzte auf das Blätterdach des dichten Waldes und auf dem Waldboden zeigte sich ein wirres Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Hier und da war das Zwitschern eines Waldvogels zu vernehmen und an den Gräsern und Farnen am Boden war der Morgentau verschwunden. Trotz des Schattens, der für eine kühle Temperatur unter den Wipfeln der hohen Bäume sorgte, wurde es wärmer und Delu bemerkte, dass sich die Mittagszeit näherte. Noch immer rannte sie – auf der Flucht vor ihren Verfolgern, die sie immer noch nicht ausmachen konnte. Ihre Beine waren vollkommen taub – und kalt – doch sie spürte nur Hitze in sich und realisierte ihre Schmerzen nicht mehr, denn nur ihr Ziel, die Freiheit, zählte. Noch wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand, nur am Stand der Sonne konnte sie ausmachen, in in welche Richtung sie zu gehen hatte, doch selbst das fiel ihr schwer aufgrund der Schmerzen und der zunehmenden Benommenheit, die sie umfing. Tage hatte sie nichts gegessen, bekam nur selten einen Schluck Wasser und nun sollte sie die Kräfte aufbringen um vor ihren Verfolgern zu fliehen. Doch der Wille zum Überleben konnte diese Schwäche überwinden und so kam sie stetig vorwärts, auch wenn sie oft stolperte und mit Schwindel zu kämpfen hatte.

Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick zurück, doch nichts war zu sehen oder gar zu hören. Mit vorangeschrittener Zeit beunruhigte sie dies immer mehr und es schien zu einfach, schon in Sicherheit zu sein. Womöglich hatte Legolas Recht und er wollte spielen und das Spiel war grausamer als zuvor angenommen. Delu rannte immer weiter und wollte ihren Glück auf die Sprünge helfen. Sie stieß auf einen kleinen Bach und sah darin eine Möglichkeit ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Sie sprang sofort in das kalte Wasser und lief den Bach entlang, was sich als schwerer erwies, als angenommen, da sich auf den steinigen Untergrund Algen gebildet hatten, die sie öfter zum Ausrutschen brachten. Sie hoffte inständig so entkommen zu können und sah immer wieder unruhig um sich, ob sie nicht schon entdeckt war, doch es war immer noch nichts zu sehen. Sie hatte keine Waffen und keine Kraft mehr, sollte es doch noch zu Auseinandersetzungen kommen, musste sie sich überlegen, wie sie sich wehren sollte und als sie sich umsah, erkannte sie nur die Möglichkeit mit einem Stein oder einen größeren Zweig um sich zu schlagen, auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass ihr ausgelaugerter Kröper dazu noch im Stande wäre.

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, wie sie im kühlen Wasser lief. Sie hielt plötzlich inne, als sie an einer Stelle angelangte, die ihr bekannt vorkam. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sie in der näheren Umgebung ihrer Heimat sein müsste und deshalb machte sie einen großen Satz aus dem Wasser, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um, um eilig Wasser mit ihren gehöhlten Handflächen zu schöpfen, welches sie eilig trank. Es fühlte sich wundervoll für ihre ausgedorrte Kehle an, das kühle Nass zu spüren und sie konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Es war, als würde das klare Wasser sie wie neu beleben und das Glück nahe an ihrer Heimat zu sein, versetzte sie mit neuen Mut. Sie stand hastig auf und sah sich noch einmal um, ob auch niemand ihr gefolgt sei. Immer noch war von niemanden eine Spur, genauso wenig hörte man Schritte oder ähnliches, weshalb sie sich umdrehte und in die Richtung ging, von der sie sicher war die Richtige zu sein. Sie spürte schon die Erleichterung, endlich in ihrem Heim anzukommen. Sie sah in ihren Gedanken schon die kleine schiefe Holzhütte vor sich, die an einen großen Baum gelehnt, an einem ähnlichen Bach wie diesen stand. Ihre Hütte hatte nur zwei kleine Fenster, durch die man jedoch nichts erkennen konnte, da Delu zwei schmutzige Lappen davor gehangen hatte um sich vor dem Blick Fremder zu schützen. Auch die Tür hing nur schief in den Angeln, doch hatte Delu eine Möglichkeit gefunden um diese für Notfälle zu versperren. Am hinteren Ende der Hütte hatte ihr jemand mit wenigen Mitteln einen kleinen Kamin gemauert, der vor allem zum Kochen dienen sollte. Oftmals sah man, wie dünne Rauchschwaden über der kleinen Hütte hingen und meistens roch es dann auch nach frischem Essen. Das Dach bestand lediglich aus Stroh und anderen Gräsern. Mehr hatte Delu nicht zum Leben, doch ihr genügte es vollkommen und es entlastete ihr Herz von allen Kummer, wenn sie daran zurückdachte, wie sie nach Hause kam und diese Pein endlich hinter sich lassen würde.

Noch ehe der Bach außer Reichweite war, vernahmen ihre Ohren ein alarmierendes Geräusch. Hinter sich konnte sie ein Rascheln im Unterholz erkennen und Delu drehte sich abrupt in die Richtung um, doch noch bevor sie erkennen konnte, was diese Geräusche verursachte, surrte ein Pfeil direkt auf sie zu. Von der Wucht getroffen und noch nicht begreifend, was geschehen war, fiel Delu zu Boden und erst da sah sie hinab und erkannte einen Elbenpfeil in ihren Bauch. Sie starrte ihn an, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie vor sich hätte und langsam färbte sich um den Schaft herum alles rot und Delu verließen die Kräfte. Sie lag reglos am Boden und wurde immer blässer und die Schritte, die sich nun näherten, nahm sie nur noch wie ein weites Hallen wahr, konnte aber nicht mehr realisieren, dass diese auf sie zukamen. Schatten legte sich über sie, aber Delu begriff nicht, dass dieser von dem Schützen ausging. Etwas kniete sich neben sie und langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung des Elben. Sie sah direkt in sein Gesicht und ihr wurde nur langsam klar, dass es Legolas war. Dass er völlig alleine war, überstieg aber ihre Wahrnehmungskraft. Legolas sah ihr direkt in das blasse Gesicht und selbst die Farbe ihrer Lippen verschwand. Sie rang nach Atem und gab keuchende Geräusche von sich, doch er konnte nicht anders – er lächelte. Er lächelte aus der puren Genugtuung Delu sterben zu sehen. Eine Weile lang sah er sie an, dachte an die letzten Tage und entleerte seine Wut, indem er sein Messer nahm und mit einem Ruck in ihren Brustkorb stieß.

Auf der Lichtung war nur ein kurzes Röcheln zu hören. Alles war still, kein Tier, kein Rascheln der Blätte, einfach gar nichts. Die Stille war betäubend und so kniete der Elbenprinz neben dem Leichnam der Frau. Ihr Kopf kippte mit den geöffneten Augen zur Seite und etwas Blut floss aus ihrem Mundwinkel. Gar keine Regung war in ihrem Gesicht und Delus Augen waren leer und leblos. Man konnte nicht mehr erahnen, welch schöne Bild Delu in den letzten Minuten ihres Lebens vor ihren inneren Auge gehabt hatte. Der Elbenprinz sah auf und erkannte, wie sich der Himmel verdunkelte, und erwartete jeden Moment Regen auf der kleinen Lichtung, auf der er sich mit dem Leichnam befand. Kurzerhand stand er auf und verschwand ins Unterholz.

Ende


End file.
